La face cachée de Kanou
by citron971
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre. un Kanou différents, moins bête que dans l'anime, son évolution ainsi que ceux des coéquipiers, leurs amours. Surtout laissez moi des commentaires svp.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est mis seulement pour vous expliqu le contexte de lhistoire que je vais un peu modifier.

Pour ceux qui ont regard lanime elle se passe juste aprs lentre a lhpital de Kyosyke.

Lhistoire contera lvolution de la carrire de foot et de la vie amoureuse de Kanou Kyosuk et un peu de ses coquipiers surtout Sakai Rodrigo et Mori.

Kanou kyosuke est transporter durgence a lhpital suite au tacle quil vient de subir, de la part de lquipe adverse. Le verdict est critique les ligaments sont touchs il doit subir une opration durgence.

Trois mois de repos complet. Lquipe est atterr sans Kanou se seras difficile de se hiss au national.

Kiba Yuya na pas encore la puissance pour aller vers les buts et ces copains lui sont trop dvous pour suivre les ordres du capitaine. Malgr leurs comptences et techniques qui sont a exploit.

Quel sera le dnouement de la suite ?? Kiba voluera t ils russiront ils a participer au national.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyosuke allong sur son lit dhpital regardait par la fentre, les penses lointaines. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention lors de son dernier match. Je suis clou au lit et je ne peu mme pas aid mon quipe a se hiss au national. Je suis vraiment le plus nul. Le pire cest que je ne peux pas bouger ma jambe, sans oubli la douleur.

Il repensait au cours particuliers quils prenaient en dehors du lyce, pour amliorer ses notes en plus de laide Miki. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas.

Au foot aussi il avait sollicit un coach en plus de Murakami. Ce qui lui avait permis damlior son jeu.

Son nouveau entraineur, lui avait apprit a jou a toutes les places. Comme quand Murakami lui avait fait jouer en dfense. Mais la il ne se limitait pas qua cela. Il lui faisait amlior sa vitesse sa maitrise du ballon, les drible du pied et plein dautres choses.

Pov miki

Elle entre dans la chambre a kyosuke et lappel, mais il ne rpond pas. Elle tire les rideaux et le voit qui fait semblant de dormir.

**Miki **: aller lve toi ces leur des rvisions.

Sachant pertinemment quil ne la gagnera jamais ce jeux la, il se lve et il se met au travail. Toutes les matires y passent (Franais, math, langue ancienne, histoire, science, anglais tous).

Grace a elle, il avait quand mme atteint un certain niveau maintenant il ntait plus le dernier de la classe, bien quil est laiss les autres le croire.

**Miki **: kyosuke tu tes bien amlior, il suffit que tu continue de rviser et je pense que se sera bon pour le prochain trimestre.

**Kyosuk **: je te lavais dit. Tu nas pas voulus me croire.

**Miki **: pas grave, voici les leons que tu dois faire pour que je remette au professeur vendredi..

**Kyosuke **: ah !! ok !

**Miki **: aller au boulot. Pendant quil essayait de comprendre les leons quelle avait amenes. _Pense de Miki : personne ne la encore remarqu mais il a chang, jai limpression quil est plus malin quon ne le pense. Son niveau aussi daprs ce que ma dit sa prof particulire et oui je suis au courant, il a un niveau trs lev elle lui mme fait subir un teste, qui sest avr trs surprenant. Daprs son comportement on croirait un vrai cancre. Je me demande si cest du fait quil a toujours t mis aux oubliettes par rapport a son frre ain, on a nglig son potentiel do le fait de se faire pass pour un idiot._

_K : pense cest bizarre quand je suis avec les autre filles, je suis toujours mal a laise, elles me font peur. Mais avec elle cest diffrent je me sens laise. Aucune gne. Je me demande ce qui provoque cela ? Son odeur ? Il se met renifler ces cheveux._

Au mme instant elle relve la tte. Il se regarde droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Chacun a oubli ce quil pensait ou voulait dire. Une seule chose les proccupait, son regard (elle/lui) et ces lvres (elle/lui). Petit petit leur visage se rapproche jusquau se que leur lvre se frle, se touche et quil sembrasse. Trs chaste au dbut, puis de plus en plus intense, il se goutte chacun pendant de longue minute jusqu' se quils reprennent leur respiration. Moment bni car au mme instant ces coquipiers ouvre la porte, et la choqu.

Miki et Kyosuke si proche quon croirait quils taient sur le point de sembrass.

Esaka a les yeux qui luis sortent de la tte la bouche grande ouverte, Rogrido et Sakai tir la mme tronche les yeux sortant de leur trou, un air choqu sur le visage, Karin avec son appareil photo en mains pour immortalis se moment fatidique et Mori, sont dus de ne pas avoir pu assister a ce moment important entre ces deux la.

Pour ce sortir de cette impasse ou ils ne savaient pas eux ou cela allait les mener.

Miki ragit au quart de tour, el disant a Kyosyke quil avait une araigne sur les vtements et lui la remercia.

Karine et Mori furent dus et les trois autres soulags, oui soulags parce que ctaient inadmissible que cette abrutie de Kyosuke est une copine avant eux. Surtout une aussi belle fille, la Capitaine de lquipe adverse, petite taille, mais avec des forme comme il faut, de beau cheveux mi long dun vert soyeux. Avec un comme Kanou , les cheveux orange, un bon 1m85, une vraie brute, pas du tout sociable au caractre excrable, et nul en cours.

Sur toutes ces impressions ils entrrent dans la chambre et commencrent les blagues, la franche rigolade et le rcit de cette semaine sans lui.


End file.
